Talk:Lavender Town Mysteries: Missing Frequencies and Lavender Town Syndrome (LTS)
If you have any information about LTS or the Missing Frequencies mystery, or just want to get your opinion in, talk about it here! THANK YOU for finally getting the complete thing up here. Needs a small amount of cleanup (section headers not working right), but I'm just glad to see the COMPLETE pasta all at once, instead of just smaller parts. --King Starscream 14:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Also, not sure if you added this or if it was already there - the part about it being "real" at the end seems a little unnecessary to me. --King Starscream 14:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) i analyzed the audio from the "Missing Frequencies Mystery" page, and the GHOST that appears along with the unown are in fact REALLY there. I also found that listening to it can be very irritating. If the buryman script wasn't in the game why does it affect LMS?991woot119 06:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC) This has been disproven many times, but it's still cool. Shinigami.Eyes 17:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I heard that the Buried Alive sprite and the staticmesh are actually in the original Pokemon Red & Green files I found the beta song for the game, now while listening to it through normal speakers it had no effect. But, when I used my headphones and listened to the file on my iPod, there was a low drone in the background that gave me a migraine, after listening to the whole song I literally couldn't move for a few seconds, no matter how hard I tried. GenocideInside 13:26, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Good job! Also, if you like these stories, you might want to read this.Mapsal313 16:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Some parts of this I can disprove. WhiteHand.gif I am 99% sure is fake, because generally they don't use these image formats in video games let alone a gameboy game from the 90s. The image would've most likely just been stored as hex. Also, I'm completely sure that whatever .swf file this mentioned doesn't exist either, as they wouldn't put an Adobe Flash file (which they might not've even had in the 90s) in a GB game. That and they don't have any image proof for those either. ShadowVision (talk) 02:41, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I've heard the frequency that people say is the LTS noise, but all it does it hurt my ears. I'd heard it when I was like 8, and nothing came of it then (yes, I had an original Green when I was 8, in 2003). TheShadyNerd (talk) 15:08, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (if this deletes the entire talk page, sorry, my first time usin it. The preview does not show previous talks users made. Sorry if it deletes the page) With stuff like this, it appears that Pokemon had a very, very dark start. Who knows? Perhaps Pokemon was originally intended for Mature audience's, but Nintendo thought they would get more money for releasing this game for kids? I've seen videos on fighting Buried Alive...fake or not, it seemed pretty legit to me. Plus, the fact that Nintendo would even put this in a game is still fucked up. If they had said "Eh, fuck it lets throw it in there anyway" i'm sure Pokemon wouldn't have become the "successful" franchise they are today...and what is Nintendo's stance on the whole "Lavender Town Syndrome"? I know Bulbapedia mentions it, but as from an official word from Nintendo, i have yet to hear anything. Maybe in a long, long time Pokemon will have lost its charm. Maybe in their final Pokemon game, a 3-D model of Buried Alive will appear, looking more accurate than ever before, with deep, black soulless eyes, multiple bite marks and stab wounds along his chest and arms...and even Red's hat. And Lavender Towns haunting theme will return with even more fucked up frequency's and tunes that are hearable through all ages...they will make all of Lavender Towns myths, conspiracy's and "secrets" come alive...in one Nightmare that no one will be able to escape from. Meta Kirby52 (talk) 03:00, March 12, 2013 (UTC) The Conversation In Tokyo "Hey, sir, we have a problem." "What?" "Our testers keep commiting sucidie, especially the younger ones." "Why?" "Well, we think it might have something to do with the music in Lavender Town." "Hey, that's ridiculous. Release the game anyway, I'm sure it's just a freak coincidence!" This preety much sums up my views on this. Kermit has been turned to the dark side (talk) 18:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Anybody else hear the slight screeching in the backroung on the beta music? J3uurm (talk) 17:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Lets make this clear. The music cannot cause suicide, bleeding eyes or whatever. While it can cause headaches and nausea, it cannot cause the crap listed here. I've listened to this music for 10 minutes straight, and all I got was a headache. And I am 12. I will believe this as soon as the music kills me. ToaZahrok (talk) 15:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC)